


gr(ass) stains.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lacrosse, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: Kira's cute and enthusiastic, and she will watch those terrible DC CW shows with Stiles that even Scott won’t touch.  Stiles can get why Scott likes her.  Stiles can get why he likes her.
Except for maybe right this second.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rjosettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/gifts), [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



Stiles’ friends always tease him about how he trips head over ass and finds himself in love.  They tease Stiles for being impulsive in his feelings, for running head first to meet them and then building himself a little cocoon and encasing himself in them.  He knows they aren’t entirely wrong.  He idealizes people.  He did it with Lydia for years.

He’s gotten better.  At least, that’s what he’s going with.  He knows he still does it sometimes, especially with Scott.  But Scott tries so hard to be good, tries so hard to do what’s right for Stiles and Kira and his mom and the pack.  Scott isn’t perfect, but he listens, and he tries, and he can say he’s sorry when Stiles sometimes struggles.

Stiles thinks that Kira might be the same exact way.

When Kira came, she was an outsider.  An unknown, who Scott liked.  Stiles may have maybe been a little bit unfair to her as a result.  The more he gets to know her, the more he realizes that, while she’s got the katana shit down, him treating her like she was anything less than sweet and dorky was a disservice to her.  And he can see how things spiralled, how things went from “Scott likes this girl, I should be less of a dick because the last one really wasn’t so bad in the end” to Stiles falling into that moment where he’s flat on his ass and wondering if he’s a terrible person for loving his best bro’s girl.  

He can see how things ended up the three of them, though he still wonders sometimes how it’s real, how Scott and Kira both had it in them to decide to share, to make space for him.  If he were in either of their shoes, he isn’t sure he’d be able to do it.  But Stiles thinks that all Scott knows how to do is give, and Kira didn’t seem surprised it was coming up at all.  She admitted that she didn’t talk to Scott sooner because she was nervous, and thought Scott and Stiles were a Thing long before she came along, and was pretty sure that meant she didn’t stand a chance.

She did, of course.  She probably would’ve even if Scott and Stiles had gotten their shit together before she came around.  She’s cute and enthusiastic and she will watch those terrible DC CW shows with Stiles that even Scott won’t touch.  Stiles can get why Scott likes her.  Stiles can get why he likes her.

Except for maybe right this second.

“Wait,” Stiles says.  “Okay, let me get this straight.  You managed to get on the lacrosse team, on the first string, after having never once played lacrosse in your life, _not even knowing the rules of the game_.”

Kira looks sheepish, but Stiles doesn’t think she understands the implications of this.  He doesn’t think she understands how unfair this is, with how long Scott and Stiles sat on the bench, hoping to get on the field.  

“Scott, how is your girlfriend even real?  How does someone just… magically know how to use a lacrosse stick.”

Scott shrugs, not seeming to mirror Stiles’ indignance.  He wraps one arm around Kira’s shoulders, pulling her close into his side.  “She’s your girlfriend, too.  She probably got it the same way I got good at lacrosse overnight, probably.”

“Less biting than with you?” Kira offers.  “It’s probably just that it’s enough of a stick-like thing that it’s like…” she trails off and holds Scott’s crosse out, and for a moment Stiles is worried she’s gonna hit Scott in the face.

She twirls it around in her hands effortlessly.  Stiles loves her, but he also hates her a little bit.

“We can teach her the rules before Finstock eats her,” Scott says, dismissing Stiles’ concerns.  “We can have little mini-practices to catch her up to speed.  And she can learn to work with the team.  It’ll be fun, all three of us being on the field together.”

Stiles can’t disagree with Scott there.  Plus, if Kira spends any time on the bench with Stiles, he can already imagine close games getting more fun.  Kira gets just as into things as Stiles does, and if it’s a close game, he’ll have someone who can squeeze his hand and bite their lip and shout with him, and he maybe might get fewer weird looks.

“I still hate you,” Stiles grouses.  But Kira grins, understanding that Stiles isn’t _really_  upset.  “We’ll get to work on it next week.  If there’s anyone who can get you ready it’s the two of us.”

* * *

 

“Okay, so.  Tackling?” Kira asks.

Stiles groans.  “Definitely illegal.  100% illegal.  In lacrosse we have _checking_.”

“There isn’t tackling?” she asks, confused.  “I’m pretty sure that in like half the practices I’ve seen, someone ends up in the grass.”

“Finstock tends to be pretty loose on the checking rules in practices,” Scott admits.  “It shouldn’t be like that in games.  You aren’t allowed to trip and you aren’t allowed to tackle.  Body checks are just supposed to be shoulder blocks, and you can’t do them from behind.”

“That’s for later, though,” Stiles says.  “We gotta run through the rest of the basics first.”

They practice passing and taking shots on goal, and Scott and Stiles explain the time restrictions on moving the ball to Kira.  They run through some drills, as much as they can with only three of them, and everything seems to be going pretty well.  Kira seems eager to learn, and their running around and saving Beacon Hills from impending doom hobby seems to have her in pretty good shape.  Better shape than Stiles himself, probably, this early on into the season.

“You’ll be good by the time the games start up,” Stiles reassures her.  “We might even have time to teach you some of our super secret plays.”

“Those don’t actually exist,” Scott tells Kira, nudging Stiles with his elbow.  “Don’t listen to him.”

“They could!” Stiles says, but Kira only laughs.

* * *

 

The three of them go to practice together, and most days when Kira’s dad doesn’t have to stay after, Stiles brings her home in the Jeep.  The guys on the team actually probably give her a lot less shit than they give Stiles, because Kira can play, and Stiles, well…

He’s gotten less terrible.  Finstock puts him in to play sometimes now.

The first game comes, and Finstock announces that Kira’s starting.  She buzzes with it for a few days, because even though the skills came somewhat naturally, she’s worked hard, and getting put on first line is a big deal.  She heads out onto the field, Scott giving her a good luck kiss before they take their positions.

In hindsight, they probably should’ve warned her they were probably gonna get their asses kicked against Brett’s team.

It’s an ugly game.  They struggle to score at all until the third quarter.  Liam nearly fouls out, which is definitely a better alternative to him wolfing out, so Stiles will take it, especially when Brett spends half the game in his face.

To her credit, Kira stays in the whole game.  She actually gets an assist for the first goal they get.  But she also gets more elbows than anyone, and Stiles knows he can’t see all that well from the bench, but he’s like 95% positive that like half the checks she takes aren’t entirely legal.  In the fourth quarter, there’s an outright push, and Kira stumbles backwards, landing ass-first in the grass, sliding backwards with the force of it.

Stiles sees her pick herself back up, wincing but shaking it off, jogging to catch up with the action of the play.  Liam looks like he’s about ready to go and deck the guy, and Scott has to come along and nudge his shoulder to remind him to stay in his clothes and human skin.  Finstock shouts vaguely unnerving encouragement that gets louder and angrier until the last few minutes of the game.

Stiles is kind of relieved when the final whistle blows and it’s all over.  He lets Scott check in with Kira, first, making sure she’s all in one piece, and then Scott heads over to handle Liam.

“Not too terrible for a first game,” Stiles says.  

“You said that the refs would be better about checking during games,” Kira points out, accusatory.

“No, _Scott_  said that,” Stiles quibbles, because he’s nothing if not pedantic.  “You’re okay, though, right?  Aside from the grass stains on your ass, which, like.  Not gonna lie, it’s a good look.  I’m into it.”

“I’m fine.”  Kira’s cheeks flush, and Stiles wraps an arm around her shoulder, his hands falling to rest on her shoulder pads.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up,” he says.

* * *

 

The plan was innocent, at its roots.  Kira asked for some help with checking, because if she was going to be targeted in games, she figured she should know how to handle it.  She somehow didn’t think Stiles’ suggestion of “you just fall, dude” was a very good one, though Stiles thinks it’s the most logical advice you can give someone when they’re being taken out.

“Sure, we can get some practice in,” Scott says.  Stiles insist he be the one to do the checking, because Scott’s got his werewolf strength down on lock these days, but Stiles almost never gets to check anyone, and he could use the practice more, anyway.

It all goes sideways when they actually get started.  Stiles didn’t think too hard about what he’d be doing until he’s doing it, didn’t stop to think for a second that practicing checking would be getting him up close and personal with Kira.  He can smell her shampoo, something soft and citrus-y.  Her eyes are a really pretty brown, and her gaze is still intense, focused.  She’s biting her lip, her whole body braced, and Stiles knows what he’s _supposed_  to be doing, but she’s kinda hot when she’s determined, and-

“Stiles, you’re supposed to be checking her, not thinking about boning her,” Scott teases.  Kira turns to Scott to see the inevitably shit-eating grin on his face.  Stiles goes to see, too, but he trips, his momentum carrying him forward.

He crashes into Kira, knocking them both down as he lands on top of her.

“Oops.”

“Now I see why they don’t let you check people,” Kira says breathlessly.  Scott cracks up in the background, and Stiles tries to muster up enough bitterness to gripe back about it, but he can’t.

“I’m much better at other things, you know.”

He’s laying on top of Kira, and he can feel her breasts, can feel all of her pressed against him.  He shifts to take some of his weight off her, because he’s wiry and limby and not enough muscle to really be heavy, but he’s still plenty bony and uncomfortable.  

Kira’s hand settles in at the bottom of his back, where the edges of his shirt end and the curve of his ass starts.  “Stay.”  He meets her eyes, and they’re bright and firm, the message is loud and clear.  He moves his face closer to hers, tilting his head ever so slightly until he can feel her breath hot against his cheek, letting her close the last of the shrinking gap and press her lips against his.

It’s all Stiles can do to keep from rutting against her hips as he kisses her, her mouth warm and soft.  Stiles can taste the Dr. Pepper chapstick he always steals from her on her lips, though it’s subtle against the tang of salt and sweat.  He wonders if chapstick rubs off like lipstick does, flavors instead of colors pressed into the cracks he picks at with his teeth.  

“Uh, guys,” Scott says.  “Not that I don’t like watching, but we should practice before it gets dark.”

“He’s just jealous,” Stiles teases, though he does disentangle himself from Kira, flopping off onto the grass next to her.  Kira sits up and adjusts her bra, which Stiles _totally_  could’ve helped her with if Scott let him go on a little bit longer.

“Maybe I should go give him some kisses, too, then,” Kira says.

“I think you should,” Stiles agrees, and Kira laughs as she drags herself up from the ground.  Stiles enjoys the view as she walks over to Scott and pulls him in close, Scott’s stubbornness melting a little bit as she kisses him quickly first, a small peck that brings out his dimples.

Stiles’ view of them from the hard, grassy field isn’t the best.  He can see Scott’s hand on Kira’s cheek and can hear Scott’s stifled noises, but he can’t see the way Scott and Kira’s lips drag together, or the way Scott sometimes gets a lil sloppy, the kiss enjoyably wet in a way he learned that Stiles loves.

Stiles ultimately isn’t so motivated to stand up, though.  From where he’s lying, he doesn’t get the best view of the kiss.

But on the plus side, he _does_  get a really great view of the grass stains on Kira’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
